La Dama del Dragón
by LadyOfDragon
Summary: Después de varios años, Camelot goza de tranquilidad... o casi. Tanto Arturo como Merlín, el Mago de la Corte, tienen su pequeña familia. Pero como es muy raro que en Camelot haya tranquilidad, Morgana vuelve mas fuerte que nunca y lanza un ataque sobre Camelot. Ahora, Ariana y Merein son las únicas que pueden salvar Camelot y su familia, y derrotar a Morgana. Pero no será fácil.


Merlín paseaba muy nervioso por delante de la puerta, con las manos en la espalda, haciendo que los caballeros y los reyes se pusieran mas nerviosos. Arturo estaba casi o peor que él, como si estuviese esperando su segundo hijo.

-Merlín, como no pares vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo-dijo Gwaine con la intención de aliviar la tensión.

-No tiene gracia, Gwaine-replicó León-es normal que esté nervioso,... no todos los días nace tu primer hijo.

-O hija-dijo Gwen recordando a su pequeña hija, que en aquel instante estaría durmiendo en su cuna plácidamente.

Merlín no les podía escuchar, estaba tan emocionado como nervioso. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿y si la vida de Freya y el pequeño (o pequeña, como Gwen y Freya insistían) corría peligro?

Pero vayamos por orden.

Han pasado un par de años desde que Arturo se casó con Gweniver, días después, habían salido con los caballeros para ir de caza todos juntos y habían encontrado a una muchacha inconsciente junto al lago de Ávalon, al traerla a Camelot para que Gaius y Merlín la curasen, al joven brujo se le habían doblado las rodillas de pronto, un montículo de nieve era de color gris al lado del blanco de la cara, cuando Arturo le iba a preguntar que le ocurría, de pronto se levantó del suelo y abrazó a la chica, que durante el viaje había recuperado la consciencia, la chica sollozaba de emoción y al separarse se habían besado con amor, con desesperación, como si los dos temiesen que aquel solo fuese un hermoso sueño.

Un par de años después, Merlín rebeló su magia y llegó a convertirse en el Mago de la Corte, poco después se casó con Freya. Arturo y Gwen llegaron a tener a la pequeña Ariana. Ahora Freya estaba dentro del aposento, dando a luz a su primer hijo con ayuda de Gaius.

-Merlín-llamó Gaius saliendo de la habitación, tenía la mirada baja, como si fueran malas noticias, Merlín se precipitó hacia el lleno de ansiedad y los caballeros y los reyes se acercaron tambien a Gaius deseando escuchar que todo había salido bien.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Están bien? ¿Ha salido algo mal?-un torrente de preguntas salió de la boca de Merlín.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a tu hija?-preguntó Gaius sonriendo feliz.

Todos respiraron aliviados, y una gran sonrisa se les dibujó en la cara, pero Merlín estaba congelado de felicidad y emoción.

-¡He ganado!-exclamó Percival de pronto, y se giró hacia Gwaine-Me debes el dinero.

-¡Vaya, hombre!-respondió Gwaine con fastidio, hurgó en su bolsillo y extrajo de él diez monedas de oro que le dio a Percival, que sonrió complacido.

-¡Vamos, Merlín!-dijo Arturo dándole un empujón para que andase.

Merlín recuperó el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo y entró con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en la estancia.

Al entrar, vio a Freya que estaba tumbada en la cama. Agotada y sudorosa, pero viva. Y Gaius sostenía una pequeña criatura entre unas mantas, Merlín se acercó sintiendo como la alegría le impedía hablar siquiera.

Se paró en seco cuando vio una extraña expresión de Gaius mientras observaba a la pequeña que abrió los ojos por primera vez al mundo.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Freya al detectar la mirada-¿no está sana?

Gaius no respondió inmediatamente, frunció el ceño con extrañeza y la observó un poco mas cerca, entonces alzó la mirada hacia la madre.

-Está muy sana-respondió, después le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Merlín para que la cogiese.

Merlín no pudo describir lo que sintió cuando le dieron a su pequeña en brazos por primera vez. Tenía sus ojos, Merlín sonrió con orgullo y profunda alegría, la pequeña se parecía mucho a ambos, tenía una mata de cabello rizado cuyos mechones azabaches parecían muy grandes para ella.

-Es preciosa-sonrió Gwen, que estaba a su lado junto a Arturo y los caballeros, observando a la pequeña que acababa de nacer.

-¿Quereis cogerla?-preguntó Merlín.

Gwen asintió con una gran sonrisa, Merlín fue a ver como estaba Freya mientras su pequeña era observaba por la Mesa Redonda.

-Yo digo que se parece mas a Merlín-dijo Elyan.

-Y yo que a Freya-respondió Percival.

-A Merlín.

-A Freya.

-Yo creo que Elyan tiene razón-dijo Arturo-a mi me recuerda mucho a Merlín... pobre niña.

Todos rieron divertidos mientras Merlín fingía enfado.

-Por lo menos no tiene sus orejas-bromeó Gwaine.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Merlín.

-¿Por que no la coges, Arturo?-preguntó Gwen.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Que la princesa coja a miniFreya?-preguntó Gwaine como si estuviese horrorizado.

Todos los asistentes bufaron y León se encargó de darle una colleja a su compañero.

-¡Eh!-se quejó este.

-Se me escapó-se excusó con una gran sonrisa.

Arturo dudó un momento, cuando la pequeña dejó de sentir a Gwen, empezó a llorar, Arturo estuvo a punto de devolvérsela pero Gwen no se lo permitió.

-¿Veis como no ha sido buena idea?-dijo Gwaine-Arturo la ha hecho llorar, en realidad quiere estar con su tío Gwaine.

-¿Su tío Gwaine?-preguntó Elyan con una ceja levantada.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Lo sabe Merlín?-siguió el caballero.

-No pero... ¡Está de acuerdo conmigo! Seguro...

Entonces la pequeña abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Arturo dejó de llorar automáticamente, el rey estaba confundido, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos, tuvo la impresión de estar viendo a Merlín. Se la veía tan inocente y tierna... La niña tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho del rey, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, Arturo fue a dársela a Gaius para que se la devolviese a Freya, pero la pequeña no parecía compartir esa opinión, porque agarró el dedo del monarca.

Cuando finalmente, la pequeña decidió volver con su madre, Freya la sostuvo en brazos de nuevo, junto a Merlín, ambos sonreían viendo a la pequeña, que tambien sonrió y trató de agarrar la nariz de su madre.

-¿Y como se va a llamar?-preguntó Gwen.

Freya miró a Merlín y este a la pequeña, que miraba a su madre espectante. Como si estuviera esperando a que ella dijese su nombre.

-Su nombre es Merein-decidió La Dama del Lago.

* * *

Hola! ¿Que tal? Se me acaba de ocurrir esta historia y no se si he empezado bien,... bueno, a mi personalmente me gusta.

Una pregunta. ¿Quereis que Los Caballeros tambien tengan a sus respectivos hijos/as? ¿A quien os gustaría ver como padre? ¡Opinad!


End file.
